The purpose of this project is to identify the most advanced communications solutions for the disabled and develop a migration path whereby highly advanced software algorithms will be designed and ported to existing digital signal processor technology thus permitting all technically innovative solutions to exist on a single affordable platform when integrated with Linkon's FC-3000 Communication Board. This will provide a single port PC computer based solution for home/small business use and a multi-port solution for corporations and government agencies. The resultant product can thus provide a non-discriminating communications window useful to both the disabled and non-disabled community.